Home
by westlys
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, exhausted after defeating Gaia and losing Leo, return to Percy's apartment in Manhattan. My take on the reunion we were all deprived of. One-shot.


**Hi guys! This is my first ever fic, so I hope you all like it. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated. This is also a prequel of sorts to a multi-chapter story I'm working on which ignores the events of Trials of Apollo (mainly because I haven't read it yet, I know I know I'm sorry)**

 **I don't own anything :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Percy hadn't seen his mother in close to a year. Now, he knew for most demigods, this was normal. Not even counting the half-blood's godly parents, the year-rounders at camp rarely were able to see their mortal parents. Whether that was a mutual decision from all parties or an unwilling choice, it was usually strange for a demigod to see their parents regularly.

But none of them had Sally Jackson for a mother. Percy couldn't believe so much had happened since he had been kidnapped by Hera. He had been filled in by Annabeth from the time she had spent with Sally when not building the Argo II. They had both been frantic, in that practiced way only those that lived this life of danger and monsters could be. They were worried and scared and angry. And Percy knew those feelings had not lessened even now. By the tight grip Annabeth was keeping on his hand, he knew that with certainty.

Walking up the stairs to his mom and Paul's apartment, because gods knew neither he nor Annabeth were entering an elevator of any kind for a long time, he was inexplicably nervous. He knew he had changed. There was no going to hell and back without that. He knew he was sick in the head, sadistic, vindictive and all those other words that came to mind when he thought of drowning Misery in her own poison, of leaving Bob with no memories, and leaving him and Damasen to die.

And he could tell all this would show on his face as soon as the apartment door was knocked on and opened. Paul stood still on the other side as if Thalia had just zapped him in the back. A strangled gasp escaped his mouth that vaguely sounded like Percy's name.

Next thing Percy knew he was engulfed in his step-father's arms and having his name shouted loud enough for the neighbors above to bang on the ceiling disapprovingly. Annabeth had since let go of his hand and moved past them to, Percy assumed, fetch his mom.

He was nervous when his girlfriend and his mom had started to get closer before he was gone, but now he knew that went to a whole different level. He thought maybe Annabeth knew a side of his mom he never would. In a weird way, he was ecstatic about it, and not nearly as jealous as he thought he might be. Because when he saw Annabeth leading his mom out of her office with a gentle grip on her forearm, his heart burst with love for both of them.

Sally Jackson's blue eyes met the raging green of her son's and they froze.

"Percy-" she began before he broke out of Paul's embrace and rushed to wrap his arms around his mother. Her hands immediately flew up, one curled around the nape of his neck and the other around his back to hold him to her as closely as possible.

"My boy, my sweet boy." She was crying now, and so was he, burying his nose into her neck like he used to when he was a child except the angle was so different now.

He moved back minutely and saw how much taller than her he was now. An odd pressure against his stomach he wouldn't have noticed had they not had such death grips upon each other had Percy looking further down to a small bump protruding from his mom's stomach.

"Are you-? Is that…" He couldn't quite get the words out.

Paul approached from behind and paused when Percy tensed. Sharing a look with Annabeth, he advanced cautiously around them to stand beside Sally, his hand resting reverently on her belly.

"She is. You're going to have a little brother or sister in five or six months." Paul's face was ecstatic, but Sally was looking worriedly into her son's eyes. Percy hadn't taken his eyes off his mother and frozen gripping her arms.

"Percy?" she asked. "You know we'd been trying for a while, since before you disappeared. You need to know that it's not meant to replace you. We love you, never even thought about the possibility that you wouldn't come back-"

Percy's eyes suddenly flicked upwards to meet his mother's once again and he pulled her into another even tighter hug mumbling "I love you"s and "of course not"s into her hair. Then he pushed her away brusquely checking her over frantically.

"Oh my gods, I didn't hurt them or anything did I?" He exclaimed.

Sally and Paul laughed and Annabeth had approached from behind to place an arm around Percy's waist.

"Congratulations." She said with an enormous smile on her face. She moved and pulled Sally into a gentle embrace then gave Paul a friendly slap on the shoulder. He pretended not to flinch and Percy revealed his first smile since they had come inside.

"How about I go get us some drinks and then we can sit down and just talk." He said, that blinding grin still on his face. Except he could see that his mother had noticed the dark circles on his face and frowned.

He started to move towards the kitchen when Sally's hand on his wrist pulled him back.

"Percy, you look exhausted. Annabeth too, for that matter." She said, flashing the blonde a smile. "Your bed is all made up and I promise we'll all be here when you wake up, so please, the two of you, go rest? For me?" She added when she saw him about to protest. Percy really didn't want to waste any more time that he could be spending with his mom, especially after so long. But he could feel his lack of sleep taking its toll on him. He could see it on Annabeth's face as well and knew it would be the best for the both of them.

"Alright, Mom. But I expect blue chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven for when we're awake." He joked.

He pulled Annabeth down the hallway past the spare room and to his. He shifted his shoes off and lay down, reaching out an arm for her to cuddle into once her shoes were also toed off.

They fell asleep slowly, drifting in and out before their brains gave in.

* * *

Sally and Paul were sitting on their sofa watching a movie, his hand wrapped protectively around her stomach when the screams started. Sally threw his hand off her and charged down the hall, ready to defend her young like a fearsome lioness.

She found Annabeth leaning over Percy with him struggling against unseen enemies, limbs getting tangled in their sheets. Annabeth's quiet voice was soothing as she gripped his face in her palms, trying to hold him still.

Sally immediately joined her, swiping her hand over his sweaty forehead, down his back, hands moving as she spoke lowly to him in hopes the movement would calm him and wake him.

Paul lingered in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Percy's yells had quietened and Paul could see he was starting to wake.

A knocking at their apartment door echoed down the hall and Sally looked at him desperately.

"it's probably just Mrs. Greene wondering what all the noise was. I'll sort her out, you look after him."

Paul took his time answering the door, trying to muster up a good enough excuse that the old widow next door wouldn't be too concerned but also shouldn't be too surprised if this happened again. He knew from the depth of Percy's screams this wasn't a one-off. His younger sister had fought in Afghanistan, he knew what PTSD looked like.

Another knock came just as he was opening the door, an apology ready on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Greene, we didn't mean to disturb you-"

"Oh, I called in a favor from my cousin, I'm afraid no one on the floor will be waking until tomorrow morning."

Paul started in surprise at the man in the Hawaiian shirt and Birkenstocks spoke. Poseidon stood waiting at the door like it was totally normal for an ancient Greek God to be knocking on their apartment in the late afternoon of a Wednesday.

"I – I uh…"

Poseidon leveled him with a look as a particularly loud whimper came from down the hall.

"While I'm enjoying this conversation immensely, my son needs me and I am quite short on time."

He pushed past the mortal and made for the doorway of his son's room. The sight that greeted him pulled at his heart and he had to refocus so the waters around the city would stop churning quite so violently.

Sally was kneeling next to a bed occupied by the two teenagers, stroking her son's face and whispering softly to him while the blonde daughter of Athena had her arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Percy himself was sitting up, pale and red-eyed, staring blankly at the tangled blanket at his feet.

Paul, who had closed the front door and followed the god, cleared his throat.

He could clearly see the shock in the blonde's eyes but Sally only looked mildly surprised at his presence. Percy didn't even look up.

He took a step into the room and approached the foot of the bed.

"How did you know?"

Poseidon looked at his former lover and sighed deeply.

"I'll always know." Sadness pooled in her eyes at his words and understanding lit them. He'd always admired her for grasping almost exactly the depths of his despair and still be able to comfort him without pity. She was quite a remarkable woman.

At his words, Percy finally looked up, a strained look in his eyes. A quick glance at the blonde showed the same look and Poseidon knew his son wasn't the only one suffering from nightmares that night.

All the pain and guilt haunting his son hit him when they made eye contact and he felt all of his many years collapse in on him.

"Please give me a moment with my son." He murmured to Sally and Paul. Sally abruptly stood from her place at Percy's side and glared at Poseidon.

"He is my son too and if you think I am leaving him for more than a second you have another thing coming to you, immortal god or not." she exclaimed, the lioness coming out again.

Paul was staring at his wife in awe and Annabeth looked fearful for her. Percy had not let go of his mother's hand when she stood up and he stared at Poseidon in a cloaked form of desperation. Poseidon only had eyes for his former lover though and smiled softly at her, his eyes reminiscent.

"Of course." His eyes flickered briefly to Paul before resting back on Sally.

"If you don't mind, Blofis?" Paul shook his head but rose to his feet and walked into the living room after giving his wife a peck on the cheek. The door was closed after him by a small gust of wind.

Annabeth attempted to get up and leave as well but Percy's firm grasp around her waist wouldn't let her.

"She stays." Percy said, defiant gaze directed at his father.

Poseidon nodded with an unreadable expression and said "Never again."

Annabeth's quiet gasp was the only response as Sally settled down and lay her hand on Percy's shoulder in support.

In a show of rare vulnerability Percy had only seen once before when Oceanus was attacking his father's underwater palace, Poseidon dropped to his knees before the trio and roving his familiar green eyes over his son's tired face. With his height, his face was level and he lurched forward to give Percy a well-needed hug. His hand clamped around the back of his son's neck, pulling him close. Percy froze before slowly weaving one arm around his father's back.

With a despaired wail he buried his face in Poseidon's neck and let the sobs rack his body. Annabeth rubbed his back soothingly and Sally had her own tears flowing down her cheeks. The sea god held Percy for as long as he could, waiting for the muffled cries to subside.

"The sea can be beautiful and still and calm. But it can also be restless and _violent_ and out-of-control. And I'm so sorry that these are the things I've given to you. But you listen here, son. If there is anything of me I've given, it is the best parts. And yes, sometimes they're overwhelming and frightening but they are who I am and who you are." Poseidon sighed and stroked the back of Percy's head.

"Nothing you've done or could ever do could make me any less proud of you, only more. Us gods have long histories, and not all of it are we happy to have made. No matter what _some_ would like you to think." A distant thundering was heard at this statement.

"Oh shut up you old drama queen," Poseidon muttered to the ceiling. He brought his eyes back down to meet his son's matching ones, that familiar churning sea taking him back to days past in the heartbreak of losing his mortal children, one after the other. He couldn't break his son's stare until something in Percy's features softened and his eyes relaxed into a calming blue.

"Just remember that there is always someone listening. I and ours are here when you ask." He said and slipped a small and delicate conch shell into Percy's hand.

An understanding passed between them and Poseidon gave one last stroke of Percy's hair before standing. He glanced at Annabeth, the blonde girl nodding at him and returning her boyfriend's side to embrace him.

Poseidon faced Sally, the formers exchanging a thousand words through one look. "Blofis!" he called suddenly and Paul came racing into the room too quickly for him to have been anywhere but waiting right outside the door.

"Yes, Poseido-, er, yes, sir?" He stuttered, looking between his wife and the god, who still hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Congratulations." He said finally, glancing down at Sally's protruding belly. "She'll do great things for this world."

He vanished in a spray of sea mist as she gasped and gripped her arm tight around her waist. Paul looked stunned but went to his emotional wife to pull her into an embrace. Annabeth was grinning, and Percy, holding the gift from his father carefully in his hand. Percy finally felt like he was home.

* * *

 **Reviews and feedback greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
